Who She Was
by LoudThinker
Summary: "You have no damn idea why, eh? Then you don't know HER at all." (Gruvia)


**AN: **I do not own FT. Oh, and thank you to those who wrote their reviews for my first fic. It was all so kind of you and I enjoyed reading them. I hope this one's goodXD

* * *

**WHO SHE WAS**

(Gruvia one-shot)

It is raining real hard on Magnolia today as if the one who created all of the Earth is somewhat pouring down his wrath upon everybody else.

Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale sits near the bar of Fairy Tail. Shortly after he arrived a while ago, it began to rain. He's got a scowl on his face. "I just came here to visit my Juvia-chan," he announces to no one in particular. He sighs. "This rain is so annoying. I hate it."

Everybody inside the guild becomes quiet. Natsu and the others that were brawling stop at what they were doing. Erza looks at Lyon with pure anger in her eyes. NOT ONE PERSON INSIDE FAIRY TAIL EVER SAID A NEGATIVE THING BOUT THE RAIN . . . until now. They do not say bad things when the sky weeps because they know that a certain water mage will get hurt if they will ever say it. But Lyon wasn't sensitive enough to be careful with his words.

Of course, he thinks he can say anything he wants! He doesn't know anything about Juvia's past for God's sake. He doesn't know what she'd been through before all those dark clouds cleared from her skies to show her the sun. He doesn't know anything except who she is now. But the person she was? Nope, the white haired mage have no idea about this.

Gray walks towards him, his fists clenched tight, with anger flashing in his black orbs. "What the hell did you just say?" he asks.

Lyon smirks casually. "I said the rain is annoying. And that I hate it."

They are quiet for a moment, hearing the angry and loud raindrops on the guild's roof, and the street outside. "Don't say that ever again," Gray says. "I'm warning you."

"Why?" Lyon says. "It's true."

"You have no damn idea why, eh? Then you don't know _HER _at all."

* * *

Juvia is secluding herself from the rest of the people in their guild. They are either sitting at their respective tables but here she is, near a corner. She's pressed her palms against the glass of the window, looking at the world outside. It does look a bit depressing. It looks sad and gloomy, with the skies colored in gray.

She's hearing everything Lyon is saying loud and clear, and that her heart is like being crushed. It's not that she likes the white haired mage or anything; but because this was what she felt before, when the rain was still chasing her everywhere she goes and people would say how depressing it is.

She's not causing the rain today, she swears. It's just some natural occurrence. Those dark clouds have been long gone when Gray showed up on that day. But Lyon is here right now, making her feel horrible unintentionally.

She wants to cry, of course but at the same time, she wants everyone to know that it doesn't matter. Words from an idiotic white haired mage couldn't damage her ego, couldn't ruffle her feathers.

She feels like her throat is burning because she's fighting back tears.

She feels like Lyon has written "THE DEPRESSING RAIN WOMAN" all over her face.

She could hear her Gray-sama talking to Lyon about not mentioning those words again and she somehow is happy to know that the raven haired man is concerned about her . . . as a comrade?

* * *

"What do you mean I don't know anything about her?" Lyon says. "And who in hell is this HER you're talking about?!"

He doesn't really get it. Gray somehow wants to yell at him that the HER he's referring to is Juvia. But there's something inside him, a greedy and selfish part of him stopping himself from telling Juvia's past to Lyon.

He doesn't want his childhood rival to know anything about Juvia and he doesn't know why. That's what makes Juvia strong, in Gray's opinion. Her past made her who she is now. And he somehow, helped in the process of making her become the bright-and-bubbly Juvia Lockser than the gloomy-and-creepy one.

"You don't have to know," he whispers, making sure it's only him and Lyon who can hear it. "You don't deserve to know."

He then leaves Lyon and he approaches Juvia. He could see tears streaming down her face. The bastard did sure hurt her, all right.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay," He says in a soothing tone. "It's just that he doesn't know who you were."

Juvia continues to look straight; her eyes fixed somewhere far away.

Then, Gray almost inaudibly whispers, "Freeze."

The raindrops freeze all outside. It's like those things are having their moment being suspended in midair. Juvia couldn't help but smile. They are shining like pretty crystals and diamonds and glass. Then Gray breathes deep and exhales, and all frozen raindrops, altogether, falls on the ground with a sound like two glasses being clinked.

"Thank you, Gray-sama," she says.

Lyon's mouth is gaping open near the bar. "Why the hell didn't I think of doing that?" he wonders out loud, still not getting the whole thing. He thinks that Gray did it for him to stop being annoyed by the rain.

Gray sends a smile at Juvia, with a faint blush on his cheeks. He shoves his hands in his pockets and walks away from her. He then whispers, "I'd stop the rain for you anytime," that only he can hear it.

He whispers things to himself that he could have just said to Juvia but couldn't bring himself to do it.

_At the right time, _he thinks.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading this. Sorry for the errors, I really am. This story is just short. But I hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews.


End file.
